Un lien
by lost972
Summary: A la fin d'un printemps, Tchad et karin, aux hasard des vents joueurs, partagent un moment de simplicité.
1. Chapter 1

Un lien,

Kurosaki Karin / Yasutora Sado

De Lost pour Heera

- Yo tchad, s'écria la brune Kurosaki.

Accroupi dans l'ombre d'un arbre, l'imposant gladiateur tourna lentement la tête vers l'appel. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- La soeur d'Ichigo.

Il reçut en pleine face le pied de Karin. Les yeux fermés, plus par politesse que par douleur, il attendait qu'elle retira son pied.

- Je suis juste à coté de toi ! Donc pas de "la soeur de", s'époumona t-elle.

- Okay, répondu t-il une fois le visage dégagé.

Elle s'appuya sur son épaule et put voir un petit chien brun aux oreilles brunes. Il se tenait assis, langue pendante, devant une boite de trois onigiris...

- Il mange pas, dit-il mollement tournant son regard vers le petit animal.

- Normal, c'est un chiot, il ne va pas sauter sur du riz.

Le géant resta silencieux, réalisant l'évidence. Elle regardait le petit bout de kawaï remuer la queue pour son public.

- Mais quand même… Laisse goûter, ordonna t-elle en tendant la main.

Il ramassa le bac et le porta a portée de main. Elle en prit un et le porta à ses lèvres. Une bouchée, et son visage fondit dans le dégoût, bouche ouverte et langue dehors. Elle prit le bac et jeta le contenu plus l'onigiri qu'elle avait en main ,dans une poubelle proche.

- C'est immangeable, bredouilla t-elle encore sous le choc.

Il l'avait suivie du regard et était resté sur place. Seul son sourcil levé trahissait sa surprise.

- Je reviens cria t-elle. Ne bougez pas!

Maintenant hors de sa vue, Sado regarda de nouveau l'animal.

- Pas bouger.

Le petit chien lui répondit par un aboiement et se mit à secouer plus vigoureusement sa queue.

Rapidement de retour, karin, retrouva son grand camarade du jour adossé à l'arbre. Elle revenait juste le pas pressé pour pouvoir boire correctement son jus salvateur. Arrivé à leur niveau elle marqua une pause. Le petit chiot avait fini par se coucher. L'image des deux êtres levant les yeux vers elle, paraissait si simplement superbe à ses yeux. Elle déposa l'ancienne boite d'onigiri sur le sol et tendit sa cannette à sado.

- Tiens moi ça, ordonna t-elle.

L'athlète s'exécute, ne perdant pas un geste de la fillette. Elle sortit de la boite une timbale en plastique et une briquette de lait.

- Un chien en bas âge, ça mange de tout monologua t-elle en ouvrant la brique. Mais par convenance, du lait et de la viande sont les meilleurs choix.

Elle versa le lait dans le gobelet. A peine le flot interrompu que la bête lapait avec entrain le liquide. Elle gronda le canidé, qui bien sûr reste sourd à toutes indications. Sado décocha un sourire pour la charmante scène.

Tout sourire, elle se retourna vers lui, récupéra son jus.

- Quel est le fou dangereux qui a fait les onigiris ?

- Moi, répondit-il sans empressement.

- T'es nul ! répliqua t-elle instantanément. Et tu arrives à manger cela ?

Le guerrier hocha de la tête. Le fixait. Il en détourna le regard. Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson et soupira.

- Va falloir que je te fasse progresser. Enfin t'apprendre à faire quelque chose de mangeable.

Il leva légèrement un sourcil, surpris de l'initiative. Elle vida le lait dans la timbale et se releva.

- Heu ? Réussi t-il à exprimer.

- Je vais te faire goûter de ma bonne cuisine. De bons onigiris. Rendez-vous demain, ici !

Et elle partit en courant, laissant les deux compères, rassasié ou pris de court selon le cas.

A suivre, à mon avis ... et selon vous ?


	2. interlude

** Démonstration **,  
Kurosaki Karin et kurosaki yuzu, BleachDe lost.  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.

Une porte claqua. Karin venait d'entrer dans le domicile familial Kurosaki. Elle fit une pause pour se déchausser et reprit sa course. Ses pas pressés résonnaient sur le parquet signalant sa présence. Elle erra dans chaque pièce pour finalement surprendre sa soeur sortant de la buanderie. Les bras chargé par le panier de linge sec, Yuzu ne put que rebondir sur sa brune de soeur.

- Ho! Désolée, tu n'as rien ? S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

- J'ai un truc à te demander, dit froidement Karin.

- Si c'est pour tes chaussures à crampon, elles sont même pas encore passer par l'étape machine, s'exprima-t-elle en avançant dans le couloir.

- Non, soupira Karin immobile. Faut que tu m'aides à cuisiner.

Yuzu s'arrêta, surprise des mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle fit pivoter le haut de son corps pour confronter son expression figée avec celle, sérieuse, de sa soeur.

- Oh, Mais quelle bénédiction t'a donc changé ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à me soulager de mon programme quotidien ? Que les esprits de la maison soient purifiés !

Elle dit cette réplique en, un, lâchant le panier de linge qui ne se renversa pas; en, deux, arborant un de ces visages souriant et plein d'étoiles; en, trois, courant, les bras grands ouverts, vers sa soeur.

- Non, répliqua Karin en tenant à distance l'agrippeuse.

La main de sa jumelle sur le front, l'expression de Yuzu passa de la joie à la déception. Sûre que la vélocité de sa soeur fut tombée à zéro, Karin retira sa défense manuelle.

Erreur. Profitant de la faiblesse de sa cible, Yuzu d'une impulsion l'enlaça. Elle, en perdut l'équilibre et se retrouva plaquée au mur.

- Pas grave ! Chanta Yuzu, le sourire aux lèvres en se frottant la joue contre celle de sa soeur. Partager entre filles c'est déjà très bien.

- Si tu veux mais arrête ça ! Ordonna la brune tout en se débattant.

Yuzu défit son emprise, faisant glissant ses mains du dos aux hanches de sa doublure brune. Elle fixa un temps court les joues rosies de Karin, toujours en position délicate contre le mur.

- Quoi ? demanda la sportive de la famille, en tentant de se remettre droite.

Yuzu porta une main à la joue de sa soeur et la caressa. Un petit sourire malicieux avait du mal à se dissimuler sur le visage de la maîtresse de maison. Puis elle reprit son chemin de départ.

- Attend-moi, je vais juste mettre à sécher le linge, dit-elle en ramassant le panier.

Appuyée d'une main contre le mur, Karin regarda disparaître sa soeur dans un tournant du couloir. Elle secoua la tête, histoire de retrouver son objectif. Enfin remise, elle prit la direction de la cuisine.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. À peine Karin prit appuie sur levier pour s'étirer, que sa soeur lui massait les épaules.

- Futur cordon bleu ! S'extasia Yuzu.

- Aaahhh... ne put lâcher la brune sous l'emprise de sa soeur.

- Alors sur quelle recette veux tu mon aide ? demanda la cuisinière confirmée sur un air amusé tout en faisant des petits cercles dans le cou de sa disciple.

- Onigiri, lâcha Karin dans ses retenues.

Yuzu, leva un sourcil à ce mot. Sous la surprise, elle laissa glisser ses mains sur le dos de son double. Les petons piégés dans un creux elle se colla au corps présent devant elle. Sa tête se plaça naturellement sur une épaule.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui, répondit Karin en se retournant.

- Bah pour commencer la cuisine, y'a pas mieux que des onigiris. Voyons voir ce qu'il faut.

Yuzu s'activait dans tout les coin de la cuisine en quête d'ingrédient et d'ustensile.

- Je veux en faire pour demain, ajouta la brune.

- Hmm s'interrompit la demoiselle en tablier. Ça modifie beaucoup les choses. Faut que les onigiris soit fait le jour même. Bon, aujourd'hui je vais te montrer comment faire et demain, tu les feras toi-même.

Karin n'eut pas son mot à dire, Yuzu hochait de la tête tout en semblant danser dans la cuisine.

Elle était dans son élément, s'amusant de son devoir d'enseignement. Sa brune jumelle, suivait le spectacle, sans un mot. Concentrée à tout retenir, elle s'était lancée dans un pas de deux dans l'intention de ne point gêner Yuzu.

Ce fut vite expédié, pensa la sportive, ne se rendant pas compte de l'extrême simplicité de la recette.

- Voila ! s'écria Yuzu. Tout beau, tout bon.

- ooookay, y'a plus qu'à t'imiter demain.

- Non non. Il faut que tu comprennes que faire la cuisine, c'est avant tout un état d'esprit. Il faut chercher à insuffler sa passion, ses désirs dans ce qu'on prépare. Goutte !

Karin obéit et se régala de sa première bouché. Yuzu gigotait de joie sur place.

- Délicieux, conclut la sportive de la famille.

- Oui parce que je l'ai fait avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Pour chaque membre de la famille qui va s'empiffrer avec. Et toi, pour qui tu vas préparer tes onigiris ?

Le sourire malicieux était de retour sur le visage de Yuzu. Karin, prise de court par la question, détourna les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

- Pour moi, seulement pour moi, formula-t-elle

- Si tu le dis.

Yuzu ne s'attarda pas l'hésitation de sa soeur. Après avoir pouillé la chevelure de Karin, elle quitta la cuisine.

- Bah, c'est pas tout ça, mais ni les vêtements ni tes chaussures ne se laveront tout seul. Je te laisse faire la vaisselle, tu l'as mérité.

Karin ne put protester, sa soeur avait déjà disparu dans un rire. Ne pouvant couper court de sa corvée, elle s'y mit.

En fredonnant.

rappel : Yuzu et Karin sont de fausses jumelles (ou jumelles dizygotes).


	3. Chapter 2

**Un lien**,  
Kurosaki Karin / Yasutora Sado

De Lost pour Heera.  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.

Elle attendait, au bord du banc, regardant le chiot jouer avec une boule de papier. Il aboyait, la touchait et roulait. Tout un programme. Sur les cuisses, Karin gardait le fameux bento piégé par ses bras.

Elle se leva d'un coup, la boite dans une main. Karin se retourna et vit Sado à trois pas du banc. Elle l'avait senti venir, elle avait acquis la certitude de sa présence. Mais loin de faire attention à ce signe, d'autres ressentiments occupèrent son esprit. Karin mit un pied sur le banc, la boite couleur cendre bien tenue contre elle.

- Bon..., commença-t-il.

Elle grimpa le siège d'une impulsion.

- Tu es en retard ! cria-t-elle en frappant du pied sur le diaphragme.

- ...jour, termina Sado dans un hoquet.

Elle expira avec ampleur en brisant le contact physique avec opposant. Karin se tenait, maintenant sur ses deux pieds sur les bandes de bois.

- haaaaaaaaaaa , sa fait du bien de se défouler !s'exclama-t-elle. Je commençais à ne plus me sentir moi-même à être toute stressée par l'attente.

Sado regarda, les sourcils légèrement plus levés que d'habitude, la demoiselle, posée fièrement sur son piédestal. Karin brillait d'un renouveau d'énergie, oubliant un peu de tout.

- Alors ça va ? dit-elle en époussetant sur la zone de frappe.

Elle sentait avec aisance le design entretenu des muscles sous ses doigts. Il hocha de la tête pour seule réponse. Elle époussetait encore. Le regard amusé de Sado passa de son t-shirt sans plus aucune trace, au visage vivifié de karin. Elle capta quand même le mouvement des iris du bellâtre. L'époussetage cessa.

- Bien alors ... dit-elle gênée en retirant la main racoleuse.

Elle cherchait de quoi enchaîner quand le chien aboya. Le petit filou sut attirer l'attention au moment opportun. Son odorat avait détecté un fumet savoureux et proche. L'animal, assis au pied de Chad, tapotait sa jambe avec une de ses pattes.

- Un peu de patience dit-il avec douceur en s'asseyant au coté de Karin.

Il ouvrit son sachet et en sortit un petit paquet couvert de papier épais. Karin dorénavant assise sur le dos du banc, le jeune chien attendrissant. Impatient,il tournait sur lui-même puis s'asseyait en remuant la queue.

Sado déposât le colis sur le sol laissant au chien le plaisir de découvrir ce qu'il contenait. le quadrupède se jeta carrément sur l'offrande. Le bento a nouveau sur ses cuisses, Karin contempla la scène le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vois que tu as retenu quelque chose d'hier.

- Un surplus de canard laqué qu'on m'a donné parce que je suis bon client. Le hasard fait bien les choses.

Le sourire léger, il tourna son visage vers Karin. Son attention fut piégée par l'éclat de son regard. Les choses auraient pu rester ainsi pendant longtemps mais un vent fort et soudain fit visite dans leur coin de parc.

Le cri des feuilles se fit entendre avec frénésie. Les cheveux s'envolaient et les yeux se fermèrent sur le chemin de cette puissance invisible. Karin fut désarçonnée du banc vers l'arrière en cramponnant le bento. La casquette du garçon manqué roula au sol.

La demoiselle fut retenue par le bras de Sado. La main du jeune homme contre son dos lui parut plus confortable qu'un coussin, malgré la prise ferme. Il la ramena dans sa position initiale, comme si le vent ne fut jamais. Karin, avec l'action, et sans coiffe, avait le visage couvert de cheveux. De sa main libre, l'humble sauveteur les dégagea, offrant à la rescapée une vision d'éclaircie.

Repas terminé, Le chien était parti après son présumé nouveau jouet. Ces grognements, envers le chapeau de Karin, avaient attirés tous les regards sur lui.

- Merci dit-elle calmement.

- De rien répondit t-il en regardant la nouvelle coiffure de Karin.

Afin de reprendre une position normale sur le banc, Sado laissa glisser sa main le long du dos de la demoiselle. Elle en eut des frissons et rétracta ses doigts sur la boite à repas. Et soudain elle reprit conscience de la raison première de sa présence ici.

- Le bento !

- Oui, onigiri confirma-t-il en cessant de bouger.

En parfait équilibre stable avec la main dans le dos, elle poussa la boîte sur ses cuisses. Avec empressement, elle ouvrit la capsule culinaire, espérant que c'était encore en état. Un parfum délicat se répandit, captant jusqu'a l'attention du canidé.

- Et voilà, ma bonne cuisine lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ballons, murmura-t-il.

La boite dévoilait quatre onigiri sphériques de belle taille enveloppés dans un carrelage de nori. Le manque d'enthousiasme de son goûteur refroidit Karin.

- J'ai eu un peu trop de mal à faire les triangles argumenta-t-elle en montrant ses petites mains.

Il aurait voulu tenir ses mains dans les siennes pour lui signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance mais il se contenta avec sa main libre de piocher dans la boîte. A peine soulevé, l'onigiri s'éparpilla un peu. Karin gênée garda quand même son sourire.

- Les miens, dit-il innocemment, tenaient au moins.

La réplique de trop. La demoiselle par pulsion, prit l'onigiri qu'il avait choisi et l'introduisit dans sa bouche. Elle garda la main plaquée sur la bouche, le visage colérique.

- Bon appétit, monsieur ! Sussurra-t-elle entre ses dents.

Bon gré mal gré, il l'avait en bouche, et donc le mâcha difficilement et l'avala.

-hmmhmmmh mmmhmmhmh laissa-t-il entendre avec le regard tendre.

- Quoi ?

Elle le laissa le pouvoir de s'exprimer, en prenant conscience qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin.

- Vraiment délicieux, reprit-il bien heureux.

Elle éclata de rire. Il ne chercha pas vraiment la raison du rire mais sa sonnait comme un bon moment. Il prit un autre onigiri et le porta à sa bouche.

- Goûte, ordonna-t-il.

Entre deux salves de rire, elle prit une bouchée et se régala. Karin en prit une seconde avec joie. Il voulu finir la boulette mais elle stoppa le bras et récupéra l'onigiri. Il se servit alors dans le bento.

L'ambiance légère, il arrivèrent (enfin) à parler cuisine. Ils comparèrent leurs préparations des onigiri. Karin fut la plus étonnée, un, par la ressemblance, et deux par le fait que ce soit elle qui s'éloignait le plus de la recette. Comment expliquer la différence de goût.

- Tu penses quoi pendant que tu cuisines ?

- J'ai faim, répondit-il, abruptement.

Elle le toqua à la tête. Sado la regarda et retira sa main du dos de la demoiselle. Karin soutint le regard. Il regarda vers le chiot. Elle fit de même.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui

- Bin voilà d'où le souci. Ma soeur dit que notre cuisine exprime notre passion et nos désirs. Avec ta faim tu fais juste de quoi te remplir l'estomac.

- Je devrais penser à quoi, alors ?

- Demande toi, plutôt, à qui. A qui tu voudrais satisfaire avec ta nourriture. Ca a marché pour moi.

Il hocha de la tête en regardant la nature face à lui. Le jeune homme se leva et se retourna vers elle.

- Fais moi des onigiri, dit-elle en le fixant. Rassure toi, je te préparerai quelque chose de bon, en échange.

Il eut un sourire en coin et ramassa le papier du canard laqué. Il fit quelques pas et le jeta dans une poubelle. Elle descendit du banc et ils convinrent d'un nouveau compromis de coïncidence de leur présence mutuelle dans un même lieu.

Et Il partit. Karin ne le regarda pas s'éloigner. Elle alla auprès du chiot qui s'était endormi et récupéra sa casquette.


	4. interlude 2

**Interactions**,  
Kurosaki Karin, kurosaki Yuzu, Asano Keigo et Yasutora Sado, de Bleach.

De Lost pour Heera.  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma propriété.

Note : Dû à un manque total de repères temporels, par rapport à l'action du manga, la fic peut se passer n'importe quand. Mais par pur souci de simplisme, je place mon texte, un an après le début du manga.  
Cet interlude est en deux parties. Si vous voyez du shojo ai, pas grave, c'est ma faute. Si vous voyez du shonen ai… pas grave, c'est votre faute (se marre).  
Le choix du visuel (couleur, déco) du bento est de Babel121. Big dédicace sista ! (se marre bien)

* * *

Yuzu ferma la porte en appuyant le dos contre celle-ci. Le clac de la porte fut léger comme le regard de la ménagère sur sa sœur souffrante. La demoiselle aux cheveux châtains s'avança lentement, prudence nécessaire au bon transit du plateau convoyant le remède. 

Karin était couchée sur le côté, pliée vers le mur. Elle sentit le matelas se déformer à ses cotés. Mais la brune ne bougea pas. Sa sœur se servit de la chaise comme table basse, se libérant ainsi les mains du plateau.

- Karin, Appela la dame au tablier, en tapotant la hanche de la malade.

Couvrant tout l'oreiller de sa chevelure, l'appelée tourna la tête vers sa sœur.

- Allez, lève toi pour boire le médicament, Ordonna l'infirmière en herbe, en tenant le verre d'eau.

- Oui oui…

La brune détourna la tête, revenant ainsi dans sa position initiale sur l'oreiller. Et elle ne bougea plus.

- Karin ! Insista Yuzu en la secouant.

- Haaaa… laisse moi agoniser.

- Tu agoniseras après avoir pris ça !

La sportive jeta un coup d'œil à sa jumelle. Elle faisait une moue énervée avec laquelle on pouvait difficilement la prendre au sérieux.

- Tu peux me répéter ça ? Demanda l'agonisante en se mettant en position assise.

- Tu agoniseras après avoir pris, ha ! S'écria la petite ménagère, prise de court.

La brune saisit le verre avant que sa sœur ne le reverse dans sa réaction. Elle commença à s'agiter dans tout les sens, réalisant le sens de sa phrase.

- Mais mais !

- Tu devrais éviter de dire ça à un malade, Pointa Karin, en secouant la tête.

- Mah ç'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! protesta Yuzu.

Elle avait une moue poignante de regret que sa sœur eut du mal à fixer. La brune ferma les yeux et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je sais je sais, Répéta la malade avec un sourire un peu forcée.

Yuzu en avait l'air satisfaite. Karin baissa son regard sur la solution aqueuse qui devait l'aider à faire passer son mal. Sa sœur remarqua son expression peu motivée.

- Bon …

- Aller, cul sec ! L'encouragea la pseudo-infirmière.

Sa patiente leva les yeux vers elle, tel un acte d'imploration désespéré. Yuzu afficha un visage encore plus souriant. Sa vis-à-vis soupira et rebaissa les yeux vers le récipient. Elle en but, d'une traite, le contenu.

- Yay ! Se réjouit la demoiselle en tablier en récupérant le verre.

- Yay aussi… Continua la victime, grimaçante, en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Yuzu posa le verre sur le plateau, posé sur la chaise auprès du lit. Elle garda le silence un très court moment laissant le petit grognement de sa sœur perdurer.

- Ha la la, Soupira la personne en santé.

Karin posa son bras sur son visage pour masquer ses yeux.

- J'aurais jamais cru …

- Quoi ? Demanda la convalescente

- J'aurais jamais cru que l'amour te frappe ainsi.

La brune leva légèrement le bras pour regarder sa sœur. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'un rêveur l'autre négatif. Karin soupira et rabaissa le bras.

- Tu pars tout sourire et pleine d'énergie et quand tu reviens tu souris toujours, mais avec des maux d'estomac… 'Sont violent les petit papillons.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?

- Je ne savais pas que l'expression "la maladie d'amour" pouvait être si réelle…

Yuzu se prit un oreiller dans la face. Elément mystérieusement tenu par une brune pas très en forme, qui avait pris la peine de se relever pour ce geste.

- Redescend sur terre ! Ordonna Karin, en se laissant retomber. J'ai juste mal au bide.

Yuzu arrangea sa mèche de cheveux sur le front, en gardant le silence. Sa sœur ramenait lentement l'oreiller vers sa place originelle.

- Donc arrête de divaguer et laisse moi me

- Je me suis trompée …

- On peut dire ça. Donc si tu pouvais me

- Ha !

À cette deuxième interruption, Karin se frappa le front et soupira.

- Quoi encore ? Demanda le plus lentement possible la malade.

- Tu as eu ta première menstruation ! Félicitations.

La brune, stupéfaite par la réplique, posa l'oreiller. Tandis que sa sœur gigotait surplace en frictionnant le ventre de la convalescente.

- Ma sœur est une femme maintenant. C'est génial !

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ... Maugréa Karin dans l'oreiller.

- Hmm j'aurais aimé qu'on les aient en même temps, mais bon tu es la plus précoce de nous deux.

Karin se releva et commença à frapper sa sœur avec l'oreiller.

- Tu. Vas. Arrêter. De. Délirer.

- Maaaaaaiiiiiiiis, se plaignit Yuzu, se protégeant de ses bras.

- C'est rien de tout ça ! Dit la brune en cessant de frapper.

Reprenant conscience de ses douleurs, elle se recoucha sur le côté. La petite ménagère mis son visage face au sien.

- Sûre ?

- Sûre, Siffla Karin entre ses lèvres.

- Tu me le dirais, si l'un ou l'autre cas arriverait ?

Le visage de la brune s'attendrit. Elle prit le temps de regarder les détails du visage de sa chère sœur.

- Oui, je te le dirais.

Yuzu eut l'air enchantée d'un seul coup, ce qui rire sa sœur.

- Maintenant je peux avoir du calme ?

- Okay, répondit du tac au tac l'infirmière en herbe.

Elle luit fit un câlin et pris en main le plateau. Elle quitta sans un mot la chambre. Ainsi Karin se retrouva seule avec ses maux de ventre et pensées du moment.

- Amour…

--

Sado patientait calmement sur "le" banc. Pour la quatrième fois, il gardait une petite boîte, peinte de jaune et de fleurs tropicales, à ses côtés. Les créations de son art culinaires y étaient précieusement préservées. Son regard se perdait dans le flot des feuilles entraînées par le vent chaud de l'été.

- Tchad !

Il sorti de sa transe pour regarder son camarade se rapprocher. Sado eut du mal à le reconnaître tout de suite car il portait des lunettes de soleil. Mais monsieur Asano avait un comportement qui laissait très peu de doute.

- Mon ami, le salua-t-il en baissant ses protections solaires. Que fais tu dans ce parc ?

Keigo tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le nombre important de demoiselles.

- Oh je crois deviner, dit –il avec un sourire naissant. C'est l'été, les tenues de la gente féminines se font "légères".

Après avoir fait un tour sur lui-même, l'observateur tapota avec énergie l'épaule de Sado. Après avoir retiré ses verres, il s'assit, en allongeant ses bras au sommet du dossier.

- C'est un bon point de vue que tu as là.

Remarquant une Femme, plus qu'une autre, Keigo changea de position. Il ramena ses mains sur ses genoux. C'est alors que la boîte vint attirer son attention.

- Mais que vois-je ? Un bentô. Tu as tout prévu.

Le soudain intérêt de son ami, pour le dit objet, fit tourner le visage de Sado. Il pu voir le pouce levé ainsi que le clin d'œil que lui faisait Keigo. Ce denier saisi le bentô.

- Euh le style, la couleur…Pointa-t-il en scrutant la boite. Ce n'est pas le tien.

Il tourna la tête, donnant un regard interrogatif à Sado. Ce dernier écarta les lèvres pour affirmer la déduction. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus.

- Tchad, te serais tu trouvé une demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard accusateur.

Le colosse fut tout aussi choqué à l'écoute de cette conclusion que le fut Kaigo à la formulation de celle-ci. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Pis le détective des coeurs se leva.

- Aaaaaah, enfin ton charme à fait mouche ! Le congratula-t-il en le frappant dans le dos. Je suppose qu'elle est du type petite sœur, qui prend soin de toi, fait tes goûters. Haaa, j'en rêve ...

Keigo déposa le bentô dans la main qu'avait tendu Sado dans une tentative d'arrêter l'exubérance de son ami. Puis l'enquêteur lui tourna le dos.

- Moi… Entama t-il avec un ton faible. J'ai une grande sœur et ma vie est un enfer esclavagiste.

Keigo fixa son camarade de classe, de ses yeux mouillés. Sado n'eut plus à arrêter son show.

- Au début elle était gentille, elle m'a appris des choses... Continua t-il la voix tremblotante. Et puis, une fois tout appris. Elle m'a forcé a appliqué sans cesse, sans cesse... haa misère.

C'est là qu'un sifflement triste l'interpella. Ce son provenait d'un chien de petite taille qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué.

- Toi, tu as compris ma peine, mon petit loup, dit Keigo en s'accroupissant devant la créature. Enfin...

Keigo se releva et s'étira. Il vint se placer devant Sado.

- Tant d'émotions... ça creuse. Ça ne te gêne pas si je me sers.

- Oui, Repondit simplement Sado en ouvrant la boîte.

- Alors qu'avons-nous là ... S'interrogea l'affamé en se penchant. Des onigiris ... simple mais on va trop en demander.

Keigo saisit l'un des onigiris.

- Goûtons les merveilles de ta princesse, Exulta-t-il en portant le met en bouche..

- C'est

Sado fut interrompu par les toussotements violents de son camarade.

- C'est moi qui les ai fait…Pu dire, le colosse, dans un moment de calme sonore. Keigo était, quant à lui, parti pour faire "sa" scène.

- Au meurtre ! ... j'agonise ... tu as tenté de me tuer ! Tchad comment tu as pu ?

Sado resta muet devant le désir de réponse de sa victime. Cette dernière se releva en riant.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, en avalant une autre bouchée du onigiri. Tu cuisines ?

- Etonnant ? demanda Sado.

Ils eurent un petit rire. Et Keigo revint s'asseoir en continuant de manger.

- Enfin, c'est moins pire que je l'aurais cru. Je me souviens de mon premier plat.

Le regard du consommateur se perdit au loin.

- Ah la la direct aux urgences…

Sado leva un sourcil, tandis que son ami riant en hochant de la tête.

- Enfin bref tu aurais pu me dire que je faisais fausse route.

- Comme si tu m'en avais laissé le temps.

- Okay okay, c'est ma faute, approuva-t-il à contre coeur.

Le chien aboya.

- J'ai compris que c'était de ma faute, pas la peine d'en rajouter, petit monstre, dit-il en lui tirant la langue.Tchad , je sais pas qui t'essayes d'impressionner avec ça , mais sache que je te soutient dans cette voie.

- C'est pas ce que tu imagines.

- Il semble que ne se soit jamais le cas, ajouta Keigo dans un rire. Mais bon tu me raconteras tout ça la prochaine fois. Okay ?

Keigo se leva. Sado opina du chef. Son ami lui souris et commença à s'éloigner du banc.

- Merci pour l'onigiri. Si je tarde trop ma sœur va me tuer... Adieu mon ami.

- A la prochaine, lui répondit Sado avec force.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture. Voilà je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, même si ce fut la misère, niveau mise en scène, pour la deuxième partie. Mais ce fut une excellente remise en jambe, bref. A très très bientôt pour le chap 3 de "un lien". 


End file.
